narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Uchiwa Shouma
Uchiwa Shouma (Kanji: 団扇, 小魔; English: Paper Fan, Little Demon) is one of the main characters of the Naruto x Naruto roleplay. He is the Jonin leader of Team 8 and thereby the mentor and teacher of Capital D, Chūjitsuna Tenshi, and Uchiha Jitsuko. Personality and Relationships Personality WIP... Relationships WIP... Background and History Uchiwa Shouma is a clone of Uchiha Shin. Notably, in stark contrast to a supermajority of Uchiha Shin's clones, Shouma was created by neither Shin nor any of Shin's clones. Instead, Shouma was created by Orochimaru himself. Immediately after his creation, Shouma was equipped and trained to capture people for Orochimaru. Not long after, at Orochimaru's behest, Shouma would capture a named Kushinada and then take Kushinada to Orochimaru. Subsequently, much to Shouma's confusion and discomfort, Kushinada would attempt to either chat or play with Shouma whenever Shouma walked by her cell. As a result, slowly but surely, Kushinada befriended Shouma. Unfortunately, not long after Shouma began to view Kushinada as a friend, Orochimaru began to experiment upon Kushinada! And even more unfortunate, slowly but surely, Kushinada began to die from the experiments that Orochimaru was conducting on her. Subsequently, as he watched Kushinada die a painful and slow death, Shouma began to blame and hate himself. As a result, through naught but the sheer pain of his guilt and self-loathing, Shouma awakened both the Sharingan and the Mangekyō Sharingan as well! Not long after, on the day that Shin deserted from Orochimaru, Shouma informed Orochimaru about Shin's desertion. Immediately afterward, while Orochimaru was distracted by Shin's desertion, Shouma broke Kushinada out of her cell and then fled with Kushinada. Subsequently, Kushinada and Shouma began to be hunted by Orochimaru and Shin as well! Fortunately, through the abuse of his Mangekyō Sharingan, Shouma managed to protect Kushinada and him from Orochimaru and Shin's forces. Unfortunately, as Shouma abused his Mangekyō Sharingan in defense of Kushinada and himself, Shouma damaged his eyesight more and more and more until he became completely and totally blind. Ultimately, in a desperate attempt to escape Orochimaru and Shin's eyes and reach, Shouma used Seguro Sekirei to teleport Kushinada and himself into the future. Unfortunately, because Shouma forced his eyes to become the Mangekyō Sharingan and cast the Seguro Sekirei while his eyes were already blind, Shouma damaged his eyes to the point where he lost the ability to even OPEN his eyes at-all! Not long after, Kushinada and Shouma migrated to Konoha and then used their comprehensive and extensive knowledge of Medical Ninjutsu to procure a job as nurses in the Konoha Hospital. Much later; after three months of living in village and working in the hospital; Kushinada broke Shouma and her cover by stealing blood and chakra from Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto and then transplanting that blood and chakra into Shouma in order to awaken the Rinnegan in Shouma and thereby restore Shouma's eyes. Subsequently, Kushinada and Shouma were interrogated and then their stories were fact checked. After Orochimaru confirmed the veracity of Kushinada and Shouma's stories, Naruto offered Kushinada and Shouma jobs as [shinobi of the Hidden Leaf. Though Kushinada declined Naruto's offer in favor of remaining a nurse, because Shouma wanted to thank Kushinada for taking care of him while he was blind by providing for Kushinada, Shouma accepted Naruto's offer and became a shinobi. After he accepted Naruto's offer, Shouma was subjected to a myriad of examinations and tests. In stark contrast to his examiners and testers' expectations, Shouma aced ALL of his exams and tests with a PERFECT score. As a result, Shouma was accessed as a Jonin-level shinobi. Though Naruto was hesitant to just hand the rank of Jonin over to an 8-year-old of all things, at the advice of Hatake Kakashi, Naruto relented and gave Shouma the rank that Shouma earned. Fortunately for Naruto, immediately afterward, Shouma began to prove his credentials and worth as a Jonin. As a result, Naruto was praised for his wise decision and Shouma was accepted as a Jonin of the Hidden Leaf. Role in the Story WIP... Abilities and Equipment WIP... Battles WIP... Trivia *WIP... Navigation WIP... Category:NarutoXNaruto Category:Powerhouse411